Fine Lines
by Anya Catalyn
Summary: Nothing serious... Just putting a story up that I had been doing in a free write. Don't know if I'll continue it.


I didn't have a problem with school like the gang did. I knew I was decently smart, at least. The problem was the attention I got from both sides. The greasers didn't like me because I didn't act like one of them; the Socs intimidated me because they thought I was trying to be them. I was caught in the middle.

Sure, I dressed like a greaser with my blue jeans and black t-shirts... I certainly wasn't like those other girls who wore dresses too short and too much makeup. The word could be average, though Two-Bit onced said I was the "girl-next-door". Not really one for labels like the rest of them, I shrugged it off.

It was that afternoon that I was walking home from school. Usually, I took the long way to avoid unwanted company but now it was getting dark since it became late fall. I had to get home quickly otherwise my brother might worry. He was always grinning and cracking jokes but he was pretty protective. I wasn't surprised when I heard a car engine approaching from behind; Mustang, no doubt. I knew cars well enough.

My pace slowed a little though I knew it was stupid. Socs jumped girls and did all kinds of things to them if they were drunk enough. My right fist tightened and the other hand was shoved roughly into my sweatshirt pocket. I scuffed my feet across the sidewalk, seeing the black car moving slowly out of the corner of my eye. A lump was starting to form in my throat but I concentrated on keeping calm and cool. Maybe they'd get bored and drive off. Find something else to do.

"Hey, hey, girlie!"

I ignored them. My body stiffened in anxiousness. The car stopped rumbling and the sound of car doors slamming shut echoed off the empty streets. I sped up the pace, trying to reach the streetlamp before they caught up. Just as I stepped into the ring of light, a strong hand caught my arm and spun me around. Dizzy, I staggered but caught myself, seeing three big guys standing in the shadows. Pulling my arm back, I swallowed the lump, studying them closely. They had those nice jackets that the football team wore all the time but I didn't recognize the guys. I tried to avoid any contact with the likes of them.

"What's your hurry? I could give you a ride home!" The leader said and the other two chuckled. I tried not to laugh. Did he not see the Chucks or the blue jeans? Did I look like the kind of girl who would want to go with them in general?

"No." I said flatly, stepping back. I was scared something awful now. Against these three, I looked like a twig among redwoods.

"I don't think he gave you an option, hood!" The redhead called out and let out another laugh, elbowing his buddy in the ribs.

Hood? I thought. These guys must've really been out of their mind to go after a no good kid like me and be thrilled about it. Suddenly, I wished I had Two-Bit's blade on me. He'd urged me time after time to take it but I never thought I'd need it.

The leader came up and snatched my arm again, shoving me up against the fence. It rattled loudly. I smelled the liquor from his breath and some kind of aftershave that was worse than my brother's. My eyes were huge and I was shaking under his grip. The other guys were getting close. My heart was getting loud in my ears.

His free hand moved down to my jeans, finding the button. Alarms went off in my head. Red flags all over. Suddenly, I socked him in the nose and heard the crack of bones under my knuckles. Leader let out a cry, covering his face and I saw the blood seeping through his fingers. I took that as the opportunity to run but the redhead caught up, knocking me to the ground. My chin started to burn and I caught a glance of my own blood on the sidewalk. He forced me on my back and pinned my elbows with his knees. My head fell back and I was looking at everything upside down, trying not to watch what was about to happen.

"Get her good, Joe."

I heard the pounding of footsteps against the sidewalk. It took a moment until I was released and the car started up shortly after. Finally, I opened my eyes, scared outta my mind. A blade under the lamplight caught my attention first, then the one who was holding it. I didn't recognize him.

"What the hell are you doing walking home in the dark like this?"

Slowly, I rolled over to my hands and knees, trying not to puke. He put the knife away and got near me. My hands raised in defense now so he stopped. With his unruly blonde hair, jeans and black shirt, I could see he might've been like me. There wasn't any grease in his hair, though. Maybe he was not from around here. Still, any guy who was willing to chase off a bunch of Socs was okay by me.

"Walking home from school," I replied gruffly and stood. "Thanks for your help."

"You okay?"

"Fine," I said, tugging at the ends of my hair. What was I supposed to do now?

The stranger, who didn't look more than twenty, sighed heavily and motioned for me to follow him. "Look... I'll walk you home. Where do you live?"

"Near the Lot..."

I followed a few steps behind him, staring down at my Chucks. Hopefully he wouldn't take me up to the door. Two-Bit would throw a fit if he found out what happened and he didn't take kindly to new guys. He might have been so laid-back but it was me.

"I'm Aaron," he said. I lifted my gaze, wondering why he even bothered to tell me. I only ever hung out with the guys in the gang; new ones had to be judged by the others.

"Cody."

He let out a short laugh. I waited for him to say something more but he didn't. Nothing about it being a boy's name so that made him all right in my book. My face was flushed; the air was getting colder now. We crossed the empty Lot and I pointed to where my house was. The porch light was on, shining like a beacon.

"Thanks again, uh... Aaron."

"Sure. How about you not walk home alone again, stupid?"

"What?" I asked incredulously but I shouldn't have expected this guy to be any different. Most greasers didn't talk to girls real nicely and I was no exception. "Yeah, fine." I grunted and walked across the street. Aaron's eyes were still burning in my back; I felt it.

The night got away from me and I forgot completely to finish my homework. Two-Bit was either out with the gang or getting drunk off a six-pack. After I cleaned up the scrape on my chin, I went to bed and stared out the window while listening to the wind in the trees. Aaron crossed my mind once or twice before I fell asleep. I didn't know why I hadn't see him before but he sure was tuff. But he was nothing like the other boys... He didn't wear grease in his hair and he sure didn't act as mean as someone like Dally or Steve.

My brother still wasn't home when I left for school so I figured he must've been over at the Curtis' since my dad was a drunk and my mom worked the night shift. He spent almost all his time there lately. Dad usually left me alone; he hardly remembered I was there. And Mom? Well, I saw her once in a while.

This time, I left early enough to take the long way there. I didn't want anymore trouble again. I got closer to school and turned the corner, spotting out Aaron. He had a heavy backpack over one shoulder and a cigarette in his mouth. He sure was smart because if a teacher saw him smoking at school, he'd be in for it. Then again, he seemed like he didn't care if he got detention; he wouldn't go, I bet.

"Hey!" I called out as I got closer and he turned his gaze to me. Then he smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the girl who can't stay out of trouble..." Aaron laughed and I realized he didn't have the Oklahoma drawl like the rest of us. New kid, obviously. "At least you used your brains and went the right way this time."

This time I grinned. It was all in good-nature, Aaron's attitude was. I stopped a few feet from him, slouching and putting my hands in the pockets of my leather jacket. We sized each other up.

"Looks like that's going to scar," Aaron pointed to my chin and I turned my head away. "Damn football players... Shame to scratch up a pretty face like that."

"You tryin' to sweet talk me?" I looked back, a little more offended than normal. "Cause I ain't interested."

Aaron held his hands up and shook his head. "I didn't mean anything by it. Just pointing out a fact."

Finishing his cigarette, Aaron flicked it to the ground and stomped it out with his sneaker. We began walking side by side together towards school.

"Thanks for helping me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come along... Well, I have a good idea of what might've happened and--"

"Don't talk about it," he said curtly.

"Why not? You should know that those Socs don't care about anyone they hurt and that means you, too. They'll probably be right pissed at you for chasin' them off and want to get you back. You oughta watch yourself today."

"Yeah? Thanks for the warning..." Aaron said as we walked up the steps to school. The halls were crowded since no one usually wanted to stand outside in the cold. Eyes were suddenly glued to us and I wondered what they were thinking. Probably "What's that greaser doing with that good-looking guy?"

Good looking? Did that just slip out?

As if in response to my thoughts, Aaron suddenly put an arm around my shoulders and I instinctively shrugged it off. Instead of backing off, he put it around my lower back. That might've been okay if we actually had some sort of relationship. Then again, he was actually nice and didn't act like he owned me. Because he didn't own me. No one did.

Suddenly, _all_ eyes were on us. My heart was pumping now when I felt his hand on my hip; it was warm on my skin. Looking over to him with wide eyes, I recognized that expression. Shoot, he was soaking up the attention like a sponge. He was even smiling about it!

"What in the hell d'ya think you're doing?" I whispered harshly, trying to move out of his hold now. He held tight.

"Don't you see it? They're all jealous 'cause we look good together."

"Yeah, right. They're starin' because a greaser shouldn't be hanging out with the likes of you!"

"Likes of me?" Aaron asked and I could see he just didn't get it.

"Look, I gotta get to class." I grunted and shoved him off, ducking into my English class.

We got assigned another short essay to write for class and I was glad to be able to work on it during class, But my mind always would start to wonder and today it was about Aaron. I couldn't get over the fact that he didn't know the difference between a Soc and a Greaser.

Like I said, I didn't really fit in with the Greasers but it was by association, by the neighborhood that I lived in, that I was always targeted. I didn't rumble with the boys, I wasn't a girl who got around like some other ones I knew. But it was the way I dressed, who my brother and his friends were. Everyone knew I was Two-Bit Matthews' kid sister so they knew to watch their backs. If I'd known who those guys from last night were, Two-Bit and the gang would have hunted them down. Probably killed them, too. Good think I wasn't mad about it.

School went by quickly as usual and I hardly remembered what I learned that day. I guess Aaron really got into my head though I didn't see why. After all, it was just a game to that guy. He had a good heart and everything but he reminded me of my brother; he didn't take nothing seriously.

Instead of going straight home, I stopped at the park and opened up "Great Expectations" since we had been assigned it in English. Since I had that paper due, I needed to get ahead in my reading and it was too loud at home. Two-Bit got his loud nature from my dad but without the constant beer in his hand. I was sure glad of that. I reckon that he didn't want to be anything like Dad but just couldn't see how much he resembled him.

It got to be where I couldn't hardly make out the words anymore because the light was leaving the sky. I sighed and shut the book, dropping it in my bag before heading home. I went across the Lot to my house and found Two-Bit sitting on the porch steps, waiting for me. For once, he didn't look happy and that worried me.

"Where've you been, Cody?" Two-Bit called out, standing as I neared.

"At the park," I answered quietly, patting my backpack. "What's the matter? Was mom mad I didn't come for dinner?"

"I wouldn't be worried about Mom, girl. Who the hell is this Aaron guy and why is he sniffin' around our place, looking for you?" Two-Bit demanded. The blood drained from my face.

"I... I'm not sure, Two-Bit. He's a guy I know from school, you know? He kinda helped me out when some Socs jumped me last night--"

I stopped, seeing Two-Bit's face get red in anger. Man, I wish my mouth wasn't so big sometimes.

"You got jumped?" Two-Bit came closer and took me by the chin, examining the scratch before grunting. He let out a long string of curses and I hoped that he had forgotten all about Aaron showing up.

"Dammit, Cody! Why can't you just stay out of trouble? And now you got some no good kid trailing after you like some lovesick puppy."

Clearly, he hadn't forgotten.

"He's no good for you, girl!"

"And you know exactly what's good for me, Two-Bit?" I shot back, getting plenty mad that he was suddenly trying to run my life.

"Look, when a guy comes around offerin' to take my little sister out to Dingo's, I gotta be the big brother here! Mom and Dad aren't going to do anything! Man, you should've seen him. He came around here with some stupid smile on his face, thinkin' he might make off with you like some hot shot."

"He wanted to take me to Dingo's?" I said, a smile growing on my face but Two-Bit wiped it off when he smacked be in the head.

Two-Bit glared at me with annoyance flaring in his eyes. I hated that he was so laid back with everyone else but not with me. Our relationship was different, anyway. He felt it was his duty to be the parent to me considering no one else would. Perhaps he could see the hurt in my eyes because his expression softened. Putting an arm around me, he brought me close and we sat down on the porch step together.

"Look, Cody... I don't mean to be like this but I'm just worried that you're going to forget all about what's important." Two-Bit sighed. "I just want you to remember that I'm working to get you a college fund and all. You're a smart kid, y'know?"

I sighed, leaning up against my brother and looked up at the stars. "I ain't going to change everything just because a guy is sweet on me. Don't you know me better than that?"

"Course I do. Just makin' sure you remember." He said, nudging me.


End file.
